


Forsaken

by lazucamellia



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, back at it again with play chara brainrot, this is pretty secy tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazucamellia/pseuds/lazucamellia
Summary: One was forgotten by the world.One was cast out of the heavens.
Relationships: Erik & Lucifer, Tsumugi Tsukioka & Guy
Kudos: 8





	Forsaken

**Author's Note:**

> Oomf made a secy edit and then this manifested somehow-

The bass reverberates throughout the underground labyrinth of the opera house. Erik had grown accustomed to the dark, nothing but the dim glow of the candelabra in his hand to aid him in navigation.

After all, the darkness that had taken hold of his heart would not succumb to such pitiful light.

Erik hums a morose melody as he traverses deeper into the abyss, his footsteps echoing in front and behind him... Every little every nook and cranny of the underground was surrounded by the sounds made by the opera house’s ghost. Many, many times has he done so, constantly reminded of his solitude... Constantly reminded of what a disgusting human he is.

... No, not even human... He was but a fleeting memory. A phantom.

He stops by the lakeside, still lost in his musings when another thought comes to mind.

Perhaps it was better to call himself... A demon.

...

_“... How unsightly.”_

A somber voice reaches his ears suddenly, and Erik falls deathly silent. Raising the candelabra, the man tenses. Not in fear, oh no... But in anger. The fire burning within him only grows stronger, knowing that his hellish heaven had been invaded. And to whoever such an intruder was, he wouldn’t hesitate to rain down harsh judgement. 

After all, the world had done the same to him. 

“Show yourself.” 

Erik says with words laced with poison... And he catches the slight ripples on the water’s surface. Forest green hues then dart to the wooden boat and as he steps closer without any hesitance... The figure that greets him seems like something out of a tragedy. 

Another man, seeming to blend in the shadows. Donned in deep burgundy and raven, the feature that strikes Erik’s concern the most is the glassy eyes of the stranger that shine like pearls in the light of the candelabra. So brilliant... Yet they bore into him without any mercy. He sits on the boat, legs crossed and hands in his lap. Proper, poised... As far as Erik is aware, the man radiates an air of silent arrogance. 

Though, that doesn’t brush off the fact that this stranger looks like a real life phantom... Perhaps he had finally gone mad after all these years. 

Yet he doesn’t waver in retaliation. “Leave this place at once.” 

“You do not seek vengeance?” 

... It’s at this that Erik falters for a second. To appeal to his innermost desires was a low blow. “Such revenge will come in time. I need not your pity.” 

The figure stands, yet the water surrounding the boat seems to still... And he hops onto the pier with feathery light steps. 

“And you would rather waste away whatever remaining years you have left in your life?” The man scoffs, scowling almost. “Surely you wish to exact revenge before it’s too late for you to do so... Isn’t that right, Erik?” 

... He had never stated his own name. 

Forest green orbs glares at the stranger, yet the figure only continues his slow approach. Coming closer, he can see the other’s ghastly expression. No smirk, no quirk of the brow... He wore an expression of indifference... Perhaps even boredom. “I know what you want. The desires of one wronged by the world aren’t that hard to decipher... I would know. We’re two of a kind.” 

The stranger’s expression softens, still retaining the distant look in his eyes. Quiet settles between the two of them as Erik continues to stand his ground. Still, the enigma’s voice is gentle, beckoning him to listen. “Let me assist you.” 

Face to face, a gloved hand comes to reach at Erik’s chin. Forest green meets silver. The soft velvet of the glove’s material starkly contrasts the icy touch the man feels. The voice is low, not even enough to echo in the hollow cavern. 

_“Make a contract with me.”_


End file.
